


F*ck Yes

by daalex



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluids, Kissing, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Tenderotica, Titty Fucking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, face riding, intense hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Our favorite enforcer and our beloved book editor engage in intense hand holding, that leads to intense feelings... and other activities.alternate endings to episode 25-28, and inspired by secret garden #81.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy (Midnight Poppyland)
Comments: 93
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Midnight Poppyland Fic, but it won't be my last. I had a great time creating this, and i hope you enjoy my style of writing. (which is fuckin and fluids.)
> 
> dedicated to Trick Nasty, Mykala, Patty, Tiff and the Patreon Baes. I adore you all, and I'm so appreciative of your encouragement and support.
> 
>  **strong** sexual content found within; read at your own caution. 
> 
> Midnight Poppyland belongs to Lilydusk.

Quincey discreetly shut the door of his guest bedroom, then quietly padded down the hallway to his living room. He paused for a moment, cautiously watching Tora gently holding Poppy’s hand. Smiling to himself, he cleared his throat to call their attention to him.  
  
Both Poppy and Tora looked up, but Tora never released Poppy’s hand. Her cheeks were flushed, and a small smile crossed her glossy lips.  
  
“Dearest Poppy,” he began, fully aware he was not receiving their full attention. “Thank you so much for bringing Benjamin here safely.”  
“Oh, it’s really no trouble at all, sir,” Poppy quietly replied, distracted by the gentle touch of Tora’s fingertip. He softly stroked the back of her palm with his thumb, back and forth, almost as if he had never held someone’s hand before.  
“I’m very appreciative. And I’ll let him rest here overnight so you won’t have to fret about his well-being any further.”  
“I’m sure when he wakes up he’ll be glad,” Tora spoke, never taking his gaze off of Poppy.  
“I see…Tora, I presume that you will ensure our guest gets home safely?” Quincey asked.  
“Yeah yeah.” Tora waved another hand dismissively at Quincey.   
“Tch,” Quincy chided. “Well I simply am exhausted—I absolutely cannot stand the sight of blood and I desperately need my beauty sleep to rejuvenate my system. Poppy, thank you again for your assistance this evening.”  
“Mmhmm,” she replied, lost in Tora’s golden eyes.  
  
Quincey raised an eyebrow at their exchange.  
“Ta-ta for now,” he called over his shoulder.  
  
Though it was silent with Quincey’s departure, Poppy could hear the sound of her heartbeat drumming in the depths of her chest. The air was electric, and every soft caress of Tora’s thumb on the back of her hand sent chills directly to her spine… as well as the junction where her thighs met. She licked her lips, anxious with anticipation.  
  
“Whatcha thinkin about, Bobby?” Tora asked, still transfixed on her soft palm. He slowly turned her hand over and let the tip of his thumb caress the back of her wrist. Poppy shivered under the sensual stroke. Looking up at her, a fierce hunger flared in his eyes.  
“You’re… you’re still holding my hand,” she replied, tucking a lock of hair over her ear. The gentle touch of his skin on hers made her hot; the ache between her legs growing ever stronger.  
“And what of it? It’s not a problem, is it?”  
Tora clasped both of his hands around Poppy’s, softly stroking the spaces between her fingers. He then brought her knuckles to his lips and reverently kissed them, as his eyes locked with hers. Poppy wobbled a little bit, becoming weak in the knees at the sudden display of affection. She regained her footing by squeezing her thighs together, trying to stifle the quivering in her panties.   
“Oh Tora, no, I—I really like it,” she confessed. “But my name isn’t Bobby.”  
He chuckled.  
“I know. Your name is ‘most desirable woman on earth.’”  
“Tora… quit joking.”  
  
She trembled. Tora licked her fingertip, taking his teeth to nibble of the soft digit, then brushed her knuckles against his lips once more.  
“I ain’t joking, sweetheart.”  
  
“Tora what are you saying?” Poppy breathed. Her heart bounced in the cavity of her chest, each beat of her pulse ricocheting through her entire body. A low heat began searing from beneath her stomach.  
  
To her surprise, Tora pulled Poppy by her hand, causing her to stumble and land on top of him, her voluptuous breasts smashed against his chest. Lacing his fingers between her own, Tora looked Poppy directly in her eye.  
  
“What I’m saying, Poppylan, is that I... want… _you_.”  
“Tora- I—"  
“I’m sorry sweetheart but I can’t fight this anymore; it’s driving me crazy.”  
  
He cupped her face and brought her closer, until his forehead rested against hers. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming, but he would not press further until he was sure of her consent.  
  
“Tora,” Poppy started.  
“I… Pops, I had to tell you how I felt.”  
  
Poppy buried the fingers of one hand in Tora’s obsidian locks, the thumb of her other hand stroking his chiseled jawline. She drew closer, like a moth to a flame. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as his head curled into her palm like a cat, seeking affection; the beast inside of him was soothed by her gentle caress.  
  
“If you don’t want me, Poppy, then let me know.”  
  
They sat in tense silence, breathing one another's air. Tora moved Poppy's hand to his lips once more as he pressed his lips to the fleshy part of her palm, opening his eyes that were full of longing to meet hers. She gazed at him, just as hungry, just as starved for his touch as he was for hers.  
  
"But I do want you Tora," she finally whispered.  
"Fuck yes!" he snarled.   
  
He kissed her finally; a crushing, passionate, desperate kiss-- gasping for air as if she were the only means of oxygen. She tangled her fingers in his hair while her lips collided on top of his, her tongue tracing the edge of teeth and exploring his eager mouth. His hands clawed all over her body, greedily seeking to feel her skin.   
Grasping her by the waist, he tried to bring her body closer to him, but her skirt was in the way. Frustrated, Tora yanked at the garment, and as a series of rips tore along the seams and split the fabric high, her voluptuous thighs spilled out.   
  
Poppy groaned as Tora's fingers went underneath the skirt, finding her soaked pussy beneath the thin fabric of her silk panties. Her essence oozed from between her legs, immediately coating his fingertips in a gooey sweet nectar.   
He slowly inserted a finger, and Poppy clutched his shoulders as the first wave of pleasure coursed through her body. She rocked against his hand, rolling her hips as his wrist moved rhythmically, curling his fingers in a come hither motion as his other hand snatched at her blouse, popping the tiny plastic buttons like popcorn as they flew every which way.  
  
“Get this out,” Tora growled, kneading at her breast from outside the flimsy top.  
Poppy shrugged her torn shirt from her shoulders and tugged her bra straps down. Her heavy breasts spilled from the top of her bra, exposing her rosy pink areolas. Tora kneaded one of them, hungrily sucking at the tender flesh. He let his tongue swirl around her nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth across the hardened bud and releasing it from his mouth with a wet pop.   
  
Gazing up at Poppy with ferocious eyes, he pulled her by her waist, flush to his body, letting another finger probe deeper inside of her trembling walls. She rolled against his wrist, quivering as his thumb glossed over her swollen clit, applying pressure as he moved it back and forth. A huff escaped from her lips, and Tora reveled in seeing her start to come undone. His own erection strained against the confines of his pants, but at the moment his top priority was Poppy’s pleasure .  
  
Squelching sounds came from between her legs as his fingers glided in and out, making Tora smile as he felt her arousal trickle down his wrist.  
“Is that for me, sweetheart?” he breathed, curling his fingers upward and finding that perfect spot inside her canal.  
Poppy inhaled a sharp breath, her nails digging into Tora’s shoulders as she bucked her hips. She trembled, and her eyes fluttered while she whimpered, feeling the pulse of her orgasm beginning to gather deep in her quivering pussy.  
Tora licked and sucked on her neck, letting his teeth press lightly into her sensitive flesh. Another mewl crept from between her lips, and the movements of her hips became erratic. He quickened his hand’s ministrations inside of her, helping to guide her on her climb to the peak of a climax.  
“Give it to me, Poppy,” he rasped, moving his face back down to her breast. Resting his lips against the soft flesh, he wiggled his hand from side to side, her fluids gushing down his arm. “Just like that, sweetheart—give it to me.”  
As she began to tip over the edge of her orgasm, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, moaning as he felt her climax pulse against his fingers. Poppy dug her hands into his hair as she rode his wrist, the explosion of her climax crashing through her body with ferocity. Her muscles in her arms and legs tensed as the gyrations of her hips on Tora’s wrist came to a rapid halt. The heat of her orgasm blazed, gathering from deep within her pussy and racing through every nerve ending she had. Just as she was about to cry out once more, Tora released her breast from his mouth, and brought her face to his for another erotic kiss; her screams of pleasure muffled by his tongue and lips as she rode the wave of her orgasm to completion.   
  
Poppy’s body crumpled against Tora’s, and he finally removed his hand from inside of her. Her face was flushed as she tried to calm her breathing. Tora gently lifted her chin to turn her head and show the evidence of her arousal and orgasm to her; his fingers glistened with sticky fluids, and the tips of his fingers had a creamy sheen to them. Poppy’s eyes widened as Tora brought his fingers to his mouth, dragging the essence along his bottom lip before sucking his fingers clean. With a flick of his tongue, he licked the last bit of nectar away, baring his teeth before he smiled.  
  
“You’re fuckin beautiful, sweetheart,” he sighed, reclining against the arm of the couch.   
“Tora—that was…” Poppy found herself speechless. Tora smiled, moving a lock of hair out of her eyes.  
“Did it feel good?”  
“… Oh my goodness, yes.”  
“Then that’s all I care about, Pops.”  
“But… what about you?” Poppy slid down Tora’s body, until her breasts rested on either side of his still raging erection.  
“Listen, Pops, there’s a hell of a lot more I want to do to your pretty little ass, but I don’t think we have the time or space here in Quincey’s living room. Plus I still need to make sure you get home safe.”  
“I still want to do something to repay you,” Poppy said softly, her fingers creeping slowly up Tora’s thighs. He sucked in a breath as they found the button to his pants.  
“Pops I –”  
“But don’t you want me, Tora?” His dick was so hard, he could feel the vibration from every tooth of the zipper as Poppy slid the metal closure downward.   
“Poppy you know I do.”  
“Then let me do this for you, Mister. Or are you so gangster you can’t handle it?”  
  
His eyes widened as a shiver raced up and down his spine. He was thrilled with this side of her that he had never seen before. The scent of cologne and arousal wafted from beneath his boxers, and Poppy licked her lips in anticipation. She patted both sides of his hips gently, indicating that she wanted him to let her pull his pants down further. He raised up slightly and Poppy hooked her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers, tugging his pants along with them.   
  
Tora’s dick was so huge that his boxers never had a chance of concealing the rigid, swollen shaft. It stood at attention, nearly the length of Poppy’s face and it had her practically salivating.   
“Pops,” he cautioned. “I mean it you … don’t—you don’t have to do anything…”  
  
Poppy ignored him, as she took the tip of his cock into her dainty mouth, swirling her tongue around the engorged head and tightening her lips as she pushed downward. Tora marveled at the sight of his length disappearing as Poppy hungrily tongued his shaft. His toes curled from the wet sensation as she dragged her tongue back up the shaft to the curve just beneath the mushroom head, letting his dick fall out of her mouth with a loud pop.  
  
“Holy **shit** ,” he groaned.  
  
Poppy inhaled his dick once more, gripping the base near the neatly trimmed dark triangle of hair, encircling her fingers around the length she couldn’t fit in her mouth and stroking it gently with a firm grip. Her cheeks hollowed as she came off his dick again, letting a string of saliva trickle from the weeping head to her lip. He gripped the back of the couch, trying to steady himself with every stroke that Poppy’s lips, tongue and fingers gave him. She hummed once he reached the back of her throat, rotating her head and letting the warm wetness of her mouth massage his cock. To his surprise, as she continued her ministrations, she pinched her own nipple and squeezed her still sticky thighs together, trying to quell some of her own horniness as she pleased him.   
  
Tora gently held the back of Poppy’s head as his hips began to follow her movements, up and down. He pumped slightly as she took him in her mouth repeatedly, the wet slurping sounds driving him crazy. She looked up at him from beneath the base of his dick, meeting his honey colored eyes with her big brown ones, and held his attention as she dragged her tongue along the shaft. He hissed slowly, feeling the pangs of a climax beginning to gather, and the muscles in his core tensed as he tried to prolong it as much as possible.  
  
Poppy then moved her hands to both of her luscious breasts, and brought them to surround Tora’s throbbing dick, sliding up and down his shaft. As she slid downwards, she would flick her tongue over the head of his dick, catching it with a slurp. As she slid upwards, she would press her breasts together with light pressure, surrounding his cock with her soft flesh. He bit his lip as he rocked his hips forward between her mounds of silky skin, glistening with the evidence of his need for her and her want for him.   
  
“ ** _Fuck_** , Poppy!” he crooned, overwhelmed with sensation. The wetness of her mouth. The warmth of her breasts. The look of hunger in her eyes as she intentionally manipulated her breasts to please him. The feel of her lips and tongue as they teased and kissed his cock. The slippery strokes along her chest. She chuckled as she held him in her mouth once more, using her juicy tits to massage his length, watching as he came undone.  
  
“Poppy!” Tora cried, his eyes wide. “I’m- I’m—”  
He was so delirious with pleasure he couldn’t give proper warning of his climax. Poppy was surprised but moved in stride—the first wave of his cum hit her lips and she swallowed it, then released it from her mouth as she kept pressure on his dick with her breasts, surrounding it with her soft flesh. Thick ropes and droplets of his seed spattered along her chest. Eyes squeezed shut, his muscles tensed as his climax completely wrecked his body; he fell apart like a sturdy dam crumbling and releasing the unstoppable wave of pleasure all through his veins.   
  
Finally, Tora collapsed against the couch, breathing heavily through flared nostrils. He opened his eyes to see Poppy still hovering over his cock, moving it back and forth as she used his tender flesh to rub the evidence of his climax all along her skin. She giggled with the satisfaction of knowing she was the one to make him come undone as he had and reveled in the satisfaction of feeling his sticky load being spilled on her chest.  
  
“I didn’t know you was such a freak,” Tora scoffed, a slight smile crossing his lips.  
Poppy smiled as she sat up, taking his hand in her own.  
“I didn’t know you were either,” she replied softly.  
“Damn Pops,” he chuckled. “I didn’t mean to get so excited.”  
“Tora,” she laughed.  
“Hmm?”  
“Tora?”  
“ _Tora_?  
  
“What, Pops?”  
“You’ve been holding my hand a really, really long time.”  
“I what?” he asked.  
  
Blinking his eyes, Tora realized that he and Poppy were still at Quincey’s apartment, and she was still standing next to him, fully clothed. He was holding her hand, but it seemed that nothing else had happened.  
  
“You’ve been holding my hand and staring at me for a while. Are you okay?”  
“Oh… yea, I… I guess I got distracted.”  
“What were you mumbling about being excited?” she asked.  
  
Tora’s eyebrows jumped up on his forehead. He knew exactly why he was excited.  
“Nothing, nothing,” he said nonchalantly. He gave Poppy's hand a gentle squeeze before standing to his feet.   
"Let's get you home now, Bobby."  
  
©daalex 2020


	2. Chapter 2

“Tora?”  
“ _Tora_?  
  
“What, Pops?”  
“You’ve been holding my hand a really, really long time.”  
“I what?” he asked.  
  
Blinking his eyes, Tora realized that he and Poppy were still at Quincey’s apartment, and she was still standing next to him, fully clothed. Other than his tight grip on her hand, they didn't seem to have touched at all.   
  
“You’ve been holding my hand and staring at me for a while. Are you okay?”  
“Oh… yea, I… I guess I got distracted.”  
“What were you mumbling about being excited?” she asked.  
  
Tora’s eyebrows jumped up on his forehead. He knew exactly why he was excited.  
“Nothing, nothing,” he said nonchalantly. He gave Poppy's hand a compassionate squeeze before standing to his feet.  
"Let's get you home now, Bobby."

* * *

The pair rode in a comfortable silence. Tora drove at the speed limit, still deep in thought at how he could have let his mind wander so deeply into such a detailed sexual fantasy. The sound of Poppy’s grumbling stomach jarred him from his thoughts.  
  
“So, you’re hungry?” he asked, looking over at her.  
“Um…” Poppy blushed, feigning innocence.  
“ **Bobby** ,” Tora started, in a firm tone. “I can hear your stomach. It’s loud as fuck.”  
“Well… I mean, it’s late, you don’t have to worry about me.”  
“Suit yourself,” he replied, looking ahead at the road. Her stomach growled once more, and Tora rolled his eyes.  
“Look, Pops, I’m never gonna be able to concentrate on driving this insanely slow if your tummy’s all rumbly or whatever.”  
“Well nobody said we had to ride in silence!”  
“Excuse me?” he reasoned. “Do you own this vehicle?”  
  
Poppy was silent.  
Sensing her hesitance, he relented.  
  
“Let’s go pick up some food. I’ll pay for it. But you’re cookin' since I’m drivin'.”  
“Ugh, fine,” she argued, crossing her arms in front of her empty stomach.  
  
He pulled into a nearby grocery store and parked the car. The pair entered, and Poppy went to get a shopping basket, smiling to herself.  
  
“You’re lookin' pretty damn cheerful,” Tora stated, following Poppy down the aisle. “Are you _that_ happy to cook for me?”  
Poppy rolled her eyes.  
“You wish,” she scoffed, still smiling. “I’ll be cooking for _myself_ , and _you’re_ just a tag-along.”  
“Oh yea? Have something in mind?”  
“Yep. You never stated you had a preference, so I’m getting confetti pancakes, skewers, brownies, kebabs, and chocolate dipped pretzels.”  
  
Tora jogged up to stand directly behind Poppy, placed his hands on the handle of the basket on either side of hers, and easily took control of maneuvering the cart.  
  
“I might be a tag-along, but fuck if I have pretzels and chocolate for dinner,” he growled. “Especially if I’m paying for it? Nope, Pops. We gettin' something else.”  
“Then what do you want to eat?” she asked, hurrying her steps to keep up with him.  
“Seafood,” he replied, arriving at the meat section of the store.   
“Such a hangry man,” she giggled.  
  
Tora rested his chin on the top of Poppy’s head as they continued through the grocery store, retrieving the various ingredients to craft dinner. Though he pushed the cart where he wanted to go, Poppy didn’t combat him. He let his thumbs stroke the back of Poppy’s hands softly, almost as if it were a comfort. And as they waited in line at the cashier, Poppy let her head rest against his chest. She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent—warm and earthy, with a note of spice and smoke. The clerk looked them up and down, giving a small smile. Poppy was virtually enamored, finding herself wrapped in Tora’s arms. However, they did take a little too long dawdling in the comforts of one another's touch; the clerk did clear their throat to get their attention after a few long moments.  
  
Upon hearing the sound Tora stepped back away from Poppy, stuffing his hands in his pocket, as if he were searching for his wallet all along. Poppy felt the last of his warm touch immediately, and looked down at her hands, trying to avoid gazing into Tora’s eyes. She had a hard time disguising how amazing it felt to be in his embrace; she didn't want him catching the smile she was trying to suppress.  
  
Tora silently paid for the groceries and the pair took their leave. He fumbled with the radio to find something for them to listen to while he drove. Poppy reached up to turn the dial to her favorite station, and their hands touched again, sending an electric jolt through them. Settling on indie pop, Tora then pulled his hand back, letting it rest on the car’s median. Without hesitation, Poppy laced her fingers in between Tora’s, leaning her head against his shoulder as they drove home. Internally, he was reeling; he was delighted to have Poppy touching him, but still conflicted over his deep sexual fantasy from earlier in the evening.  
  
“You never told me what you were thinking about earlier tonight,” Poppy said quietly.  
  
Tora kept his eyes on the road, avoiding her brown eyes gazing up at him as they drove along.  
He dismissed the question at first.  
  
“Are we anywhere near your apartment?” he asked, coming up to the gated entrance.  
“Yep, two right turns and then a left one.”  
  
The image of his dick sliding between her luscious breasts as he shot his load all over the supple flesh played back in his memory. He squeezed the steering wheel as he crept along the pavement, knuckles becoming white as his grip grew tighter. Tora struggled; he had to remember that no matter how badly he wanted her, it did not bode well to think of her in such a vulgar position, despite how desperately he wanted to fold her body into said positions.  
  
Finally, after parking, he looked Poppy in her earnest, brown eyes.  
  
“About earlier,” he started. “Don’t think anything of it.”  
“You … you know that you can tell me anything, right?”  
“Yea I do, Pops… but… this ain’t something I need to share just yet.”  
  
She looked down, almost as if she were defeated.  
  
“Besides, what I’m really concerned with… is whether or not your cooking is up to par.”  
Poppy’s jaw dropped, and she slapped Tora on the shoulder, giggling.  
“I can definitely cook!”  
“Yea yea, you better not poison me,” he cried, dodging her playful swats. “I’m already malnourished because I’m starving.”  
“You are just being Mr. Hangry Man,” she chuckled, still flailing her hands at him.  
  
Living on the 5th* floor, the air was crisp and refreshing. Poppy had opened her balcony door to let the breeze in. Tora was in her kitchen, helping to unload some of the groceries. Poppy excused herself to change into more comfortable clothing while Tora was busy. He helped himself to her pots and pans to begin boiling the noodles; they compromised on shrimp ramen to appease his desire for seafood and her ambition for something comforting. As he tossed the prawns in the skillet, he was so focused on the simmering of the delectable treats that he had not realized Poppy was watching him from the entrance to the kitchen, giggling. He turned around, mildly embarrassed, and then had to fight a surge of arousal. Tora’s eyes widened at seeing her short shorts and tight-fitting tank top with deep cleavage exposed. He quickly looked away, gulping hard and turning his focus back to the shrimp.  
  
“I thought that I was supposed to be the one cooking?” she said gently, stepping next to him at the stove.  
“I mean, you… you…” Tora was stammering.  
“I was what?”  
“You… took so long, and I told you, I… was starving, Bobby.”  
“You are such a caveman!” she laughed. “Move over.”  
  
Together they prepared the meal; Tora arguing over how spicy the ramen should be, and Poppy fussing at him for being so overbearing in her kitchen. They laughed and teased one another, with sweet casual touches of their hands that almost felt natural, being in such close proximity. As Poppy finished the last of their dinner, Tora wandered out to the balcony, trying his best to gather his thoughts. He loved spending time with her, and was exceedingly attracted to her, both body and mind. He was troubled because he was unsure as to how she felt towards him. Recalling how she held his hand while shopping, he wondered: is she just naturally affectionate? Maybe she just doesn’t mind human contact, especially after such a strenuous day. He gazed out to the night-time sky, feeling the gentle breeze cool his skin, and let his eyes drift as he lost himself in the stars and the moonlight.  
  
To his surprise, Poppy joined him on the balcony, sliding her dainty hand inside of his, and grasping his fingers as she happily swung their arms to and fro.  
  
“What’s gotten into you, Bobby?” he smirked.  
“What’s gotten into _you_ , mister mafia man?” she replied, looking at the moon. “You’re out here all moody.”  
  
Tora didn’t say anything, but brought their swinging arms to a stop, tenderly squeezing Poppy’s hand.  
  
“I’ve done some pretty fucked up shit in my life,” he finally muttered. “A lot of shit I’m not proud of.”  
“Everybody has, Tora.”  
“Nah Bobby, I’ve – “  
“Tora, you don’t have to explain your past to me.”  
  
She let go of his hand, and took her fingertips to reach up to his chin, turning his face towards her.  
  
“I’m not worried about that. Right now, I’m just glad you’re here. You don’t need to worry about your past either. If you really think about it, every day is a gift.”  
“It… it is?” Her hand fell, and he caught it, stroking along her fingers once more.  
“Yep. That’s why it’s called ‘the present.’”  
  
Tora smiled, stifling a laugh.  
  
“You’re a cornball, Pops.”  
“Whatever, you love it,” she replied meekly, blushing.  
  
Tora grasped Poppy’s hand with both of his, looking earnestly in her eyes.  
  
“Do you know what I’d really love, Poppylan?”  
  
He felt an overwhelming ache surge in his chest through the cavity of his heart, which raced as his confidence tried to betray him.  
  
“Wh… what would you love?” she stammered.  
“Some fucking food.”  
  
Poppy shook her head, smiling, and pulled Tora back inside to the dinner table.  
  
Tora had to do a double take, seeing how delicious the food looked. He could not help but to grin at how proud that Poppy was of her table set up. Chopsticks and silverware were set, next to their steaming bowls of ramen. Poppy had even set up her laptop to play some music for them as well.  
  
“Finally,” he growled, plopping on the floor. “Some fucking food.”  
“Then let’s hurry up and eat, you caveman,” Poppy protested.  
Ignoring her teasing remarks, Tora dug into his meal. Poppy began to eat as well, slurping on her noodles. After a few minutes of quiet eating, Tora set his bowl down for a moment to reach over to Poppy’s with his chopsticks.  
  
“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” she argued.  
“Getting that shrimp. It’s bigger than mine.”  
“You’ve got plenty of shrimp in your bowl Mister Hangry Man.”  
“But you’ve got that big one right there,” he said quietly, pointing at a rather plump shrimp that was floating in her ramen. “Me? I’m just a little guy. I’m the one working with all these small fries over here while you’ve got this big juicy one.”  
“Big and juicy?” she repeated in a sultry tone.  
  
Tora blushed slightly.  
“Uh… yeah.”  
“Well, if you’ve got such a tiny shrimp, I guess that you can’t help yourself then, huh?”  
  
Poppy used her chopsticks to pick up the prawn from her bowl and set it gently into Tora’s soup, while carefully retrieving one of the shrimps from his bowl and placing it to her lips, almost… sensually. There was an air of sexual energy between them, and Tora couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to cast the food aside and kiss her deeply, letting his tongue swirl with hers as he devoured her.  
  
“Nah that’s…”  
His voice faded as he spoke.  
“…that’s me. Just a lil guy.”  
  
Tora’s neck was flushed, and his eyes were fixed on the pert pout of Poppy’s mouth, her tongue flicking out slightly as she sucked the morsel in between her lips.  
  
“Are you alright over there, lil guy?” she asked in a low voice.  
“I—”  
“I thought you were hungry, mister big scary caveman. Your noodles will get cold if you keep dawdling.”  
“Oh! Oh shit, you’re right.”  
Poppy smirked, almost as if she knew she were driving him crazy. Tora swallowed hard, hoping his desire for her wasn’t blatantly obvious as they continued to eat.  
  
After dinner, Tora insisted on washing the dishes, much to Poppy’s dismay. Partially since he wanted to have some additional time to compose himself around her, but also, because she deserved to get a little rest after all of the evening’s activities. Navigating Ares Street, pursuing Mr. Lam, saving Benjamin; that’s enough to crush one’s spirit. Yet, she still was happy, sweet, and enchanting. It was hard for Tora to discern if their bantering and flirtation was anything deeper, or if she wore those shorts and revealing shirt intentionally. But ultimately, Tora decided that it was best to keep how he felt hidden; Poppy didn’t need to know how happy he was to be near her, how badly he wanted to taste her, and feel her nectar drip down his chin, or how he yearned to fill her pussy to the hilt with his throbbing cock. He wondered if her walls would be tight, and if they would flutter around his shaft as he pumped himself in and out of her slit. He also wondered about the sounds she would make as he kneaded the surface of her voluptuous thighs while they were wrapped around his waist.  
  
Feeling his dick hardening, he knew that it was time for him to leave.  
  
Tora went to Poppy’s bedroom to tell her goodbye and saw that she was curled up on her bed, fast asleep. He padded across the floor to her laptop and quietly closed it, then walked through her apartment checking other windows and doors to verify that they were closed, locked, and latched. Satisfied, he finally went back to Poppy, kneeling down next to her.  
  
He took his hand and tenderly stroked her cheek, which caused her to stir from her slumber.  
“Hey sleepyhead,” he said in a low voice.  
“Hi,” she whispered, leaning into his touch. This pulled at his heartstrings.  
“I’m glad you got some rest.”  
“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she yawned, stretching. The way her back arched as she raised her hands over her head made her shirt ride up a little, showing a peek of her cute belly. Tora loved her shapely figure. He poked her tummy softly, and she giggled.  
  
“I’m gonna go now, Bobby… Thank you for dinner”  
“Tora wait,” Poppy protested.  
“What’s up, sweetheart?”  
“Stay with me,” she mumbled.  
“What for? You probably will keep me up with your snoring.”  
“I don’t snore,” she says.  
“Whatever,” he chuckled. “Listen I do need to go.”  
“Do you really have to?” she whined, poking her bottom lip out. “I like having you here.”  
  
Tora blinked his eyes a few times, and a small smile crossed his lips.  
  
“I mean, I guess when you ask nicely like that, I suppose it’d be impolite if I left now.”  
  
He then crawled into Poppy’s bed but placed himself close to the wall.  
“You let me know if you change your mind, okay? I don’t want you being uncomfortable, sweetheart.”  
“Mkay,” she sighed, snuggling against Tora’s chest, an arm holding him possessively. Before he realized, she was fast asleep again. Fondly, he stroked her arm back and forth, watching the rise of her chest with the intake of her breath. Something as serene as this he could find himself getting used to. And soon thereafter, he found himself lulled into a slumber.  
  


* * *

  
  
Somewhere around 2:00 a.m., Poppy woke up. The moonlight filtered in through the window, gentle rays of light glistening on her skin. It seemed that in her sleep, she and Tora had become the big spoon and the little spoon; his arm was draped around her, his hand resting on the curve of her hip.  
  
“Mmm… soft,” Tora mumbled, his hand holding her a little tighter.  
  
Poppy giggled, and rotated to face him directly, still in the grasp of his arm. Looking at Tora, she brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. The gentle motion on his face caused him to stir, and he opened his amber eyes to see her big brown ones. He took his hand from her hip and clasped it around her delicate palm as it rested on his cheek.  
  
“Pops,” he whispered.  
  
She smiled, which in turn made him smile. He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them affectionately, not knowing that he sent a shiver down her spine, straight to her core.  
“Tora, please tell me,” she began. “What were you thinking about earlier, when… when you were holding my hand at Quincey’s house?”  
Tora inhaled deeply, the memory of his fantasy rampant in his mind.  
“Honestly Poppy… it’s best I not tell ya.”  
“Why not?”  
  
He paused, assessing the consequences of being forthright with her. She deserved honesty, but she also deserved a man of much better caliber than he had to offer. Perhaps it would be best to lay all the cards on the table and worry about the fallout later.  
  
“I… like you a lot,” he confessed, avoiding the gaze of her eyes. “And I… I don’t… I don’t want you to lose the little bit of respect that you have… for me.”  
  
When Tora finally found the courage to look into Poppy’s eyes once more, she smiled. Gently, she played with his hand, stroking his fingers one by one, tracing her fingertip along the rough calloused parts of his hands, until she weaved her fingers between his… To his surprise, she brought his hand to her lips to kiss reverently. His breath hitched.  
  
“I like you too, Tora,” she said devotedly. “Why would I lose respect for you?”  
  
His jaw dropped. His heart jumped within the depths of his chest, and a blast of heat surged beneath his stomach.  
Bewildered, he raised up on his elbow, still holding her hand.  
  
“Wait… you like me?”  
“Yes,” she beamed, letting the pad of her fingertip ghost across his skin. “A lot.”  
“Like… a friend kinda ‘like’?”  
  
Poppy was quiet, but still smiled, bringing his finger to her lips again, letting the tip of his finger trace her bottom lip.  
  
“Much more than that,” she whispered, a look of desire in her eyes.  
  
Tora tried to control the shiver that ran up his arm with his fingers grazing across her pert sweet mouth.”  
  
“Pops, I … Listen, sweetheart, I really care about you…”  
“I care about you as well, Tora.”  
“But… I’m bad news.” He drew his finger away from her lip, the touch of her skin electrifying. He was finding it hard to remain stoic when he wanted to let her lick up and down his fingers, watching them disappear in her mouth.  
  
“Because of whatever your secret organization is?” she questioned. “I’ve seen enough blood and henchman to know understand that your employer is unconventional. That doesn’t bother me.”  
  
“Not just that Poppy... I just…”  
“Spit it out, Tora. What were you thinking about?”  
“I don’t want you believing I’m some dirty ass pervert… ‘cause I was… daydreaming about...”  
“About what? About… about me?”  
Tora sighed deeply. He looked off to the corner of the room, avoiding her warm, questioning eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” he finally acknowledged.  
  
Poppy looked at Tora, biting her bottom lip. She sat up, which made Tora panic, thinking that he had offended her. To his surprise, Poppy swung a leg over Tora’s body, and straddled him. The feel of her skin against his body drove him insane, and he immediately went to grab her hips, but hesitated; his hands hovering right at the tops of her thighs. He needed to be sure of her consent.  
  
“What if I want a dirty ass pervert?” she cooed, in a sultry voice.  
“Say… say what now?” Tora squeaked, his blood racing.  
“What if I want _you_ , Tora?”  
“Pops don’t…. don’t joke around. Please.”  
  
Poppy raised an eyebrow, and then made a show of her hands stroking her chest down, until her fingers settled at the hem of her shirt. She then grabbed it, pulling the thin fabric up and over her head, letting her heavy breasts spill out. Tora audibly gasped, seeing her rosy pink areolas and dark nipples that crinkled into buds with the crisp nighttime air. He moved his hands to block her nipples from his view, closing his eyes briefly to avoid staring… but Poppy took his hands and brought them to her chest, pressing his hands into her skin.  
  
“Poppylan are you… are you serious,” Tora breathed, his fingers fluttering against her, trying to resist the temptation to mold and knead her supple flesh. Poppy undulated her hips, grinding into his raging erection. He groaned, feeling the heat radiating from her core, and finally opened his eyes to see the heavy-lidded brown eyes peering down at his, full of arousal and hunger.  
  
“I’m very serious Tora. Do you… do you want _me_?”  
“ ** _Fuck_** yes I do,” he rasped.  
  
He pulled her into a bruising, frenzied, passionate kiss, burying his hands in her flowing brown locks. His lips glided over hers, and she let her tongue part his lips to explore his mouth, swirling against his tongue as she let her hips roll against his dick once more. Tora inhaled deeply, reveling in Poppy’s soft breasts pressed flush against his chest. He let his hands fall from the nape of her neck and roam all over her back, and Poppy ground her hips against his throbbing dick once more.  
  
“Damnit if you keep doing that,” he moaned, pawing at her shoulder and waist. “I don’t know how long I can last…”  
“Please touch me,” she demanded, her fingers finding the bottom of his shirt and pulling at it. Without hesitation, Tora broke their kiss, long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Poppy marveled at his intricate tattoos, letting her fingers trace the ripples and edges of his toned body. In turn, Tora let his finger drag across Poppy’s breast, mimicking the direction that she took. She reached to pinch his nipple, and he did the same to her. Becoming emboldened, Poppy used both of her hands and splayed them across Tora’s chest, her thumbs caressing his supple olive skin. Following her lead, Tora took Poppy’s breasts in both hands, kneading and massaging them at a maddeningly slow pace, flicking his thumbs across her hardened nipples. She threw her head back in pleasure, a mewl escaping from her lips. Tora took the initiative to pull Poppy’s body closer to his, taking a nipple in his mouth.  
  
“Oh Tora,” she cried, pressing against his cock.  
  
Tora’s neck swirled as he let his tongue lavish the swollen bud, slurping and sucking on the tender flesh. He alternated between teasing her nipple with one hand and flicking his tongue across the other, giving her entire body goosebumps. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled his face away from her sensitive chest for another deep, passionate kiss. Poppy rolled her body against Tora’s, her nipples stroking along his skin, the sensation deepening her desire for him. Her arousal seeped from between her legs, and he could feel the wetness and heat radiating through the fabric of his jeans. As they kissed, he reached between Poppy’s legs, tepidly at first, still wanting to be sure of her wishes. She gasped slightly once he cupped her mound from outside of her shorts, spreading her thighs apart to welcome him, and let his fingers travel deeper between her legs, stroking the wetness along the seam of her shorts. He curled his fingers upward, causing Poppy to gasp as he applied pressure right where her clit should be, moving his fingers back and forth.  
  
“God damn, Poppy… I… I need you.”  
He pulled his fingers away and moved it to the waistband of her shorts. He then hooked a thumb beneath the elastic and tugged slightly.  
“Take these off,” he commanded.  
  
Poppy did as she was instructed, rising on her knees to let him pull her shorts down. As they skated down her thighs, Tora let his thumbs trace the curve of her hip where it met her thigh, kneading at her pillow soft skin. He smiled, with carnality embedded in his eyes, looking up at Poppy’s now nude body. She rocked back on her bottom to let Tora take the shorts off of her completely, tossing the soaked fabric aside. He then laid down and took one of Poppy’s hands in his own, pulling her up towards him. As she moved closer, he let go of her hand and grabbed her on her side again.  
  
“Bring this here, sweetheart,” he growled.  
“Wh- where?” Poppy stuttered, delirious with desire.  
“Get on your knees.”  
  
Poppy then let her leg cross over to the other side of Tora’s waist, straddling him once more. Her juices dripped down to his stomach, making his arousal swell. Tora then grabbed Poppy by her hips, and pulled her torso towards his face, until her pussy sat right in front of his mouth. The thatch of dark brown curls was slick and glistening with her juices. She smelled of sweet apricots and musk, and her aroma was intoxicating to him.  
  
“Tora…” she panted.  
  
“I’ve been waiting on this for ages,” he sighed, cupping Poppy’s asscheeks and lifting her. He adjusted his neck, and brought her yearning pussy directly to his mouth, extending his tongue to part her folds and taste her. Poppy let out a shuddering gasp, trembling with pleasure as Tora devoured her, delving his tongue in her entrance, sucking on her clit. He flicked his tongue back and forth in intricate movements, as if he were speaking a language of lust that was only discernable with the orgasm that he sought to bring forth. Her essence dripped down his chin and neck, luscious apricot nectar that was evidence of how much she enjoyed his tongue’s ministrations.  
  
Poppy pressed her hands against the wall over her headboard, trying to steady herself as the waves of pleasure began to ricochet through her body; small bursts of fireworks that exploded with every rock of her hips. Tora clamped down on her clit with his lips, sucking and applying pressure while his hands massaged her supple thighs and bountiful ass, gripping her hips as she moved back and forth against his face. He hummed against the bud of nerves, the vibrations of his voice adding more stimulation, making her body tremble as her climax began to stir within her core. His dick was so hard it was almost painful, how tight his pants had become with the size of his erection… but he was more than satisfied to have Poppy’s hot slit trembling against his mouth as he worked to bring her to an orgasm.  
  
Without warning, a gush of fluid burst from within, and a cry of ecstasy escaped from her lips. Her leg muscles seized, thighs squeezing around either side of Tora’s head as she frantically bucked against his lips and tongue. Her climax was a thundering wave of pleasure that crashed through every limb of her body, indescribable pleasure that coursed through her veins. Hearing Poppy’s screams of delight only motivated Tora more to keep licking and slurping at her through the highest peak of her climax, so much so that the sensations were too much, and Poppy pushed away from Tora, still quivering. Her body slumped over as the aftershocks spasmed at her center, making her body tremble. Tora gathered her in his arms, peppering her cheek and chin with kisses as he whispered in her ear.  
  
“You’re so _fuckin_ beautiful, Pops.” He nibbled on her earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine as she pressed her thighs together. Even his gruff, husky voice was arousing. His hands roamed all over her skin with delicate feather light touches, and she found herself clutching him as the remnants of her climax started to dissipate.  
  
“Tora,” she rasped, still breathless. “I… You’re…”  
“I love it when you cum, Pops. I could do this all night.”  
  
Poppy moved her neck to kiss Tora fully, tasting herself essence on his lips and chin. She saw his mouth glistening with hints of sticky fluid and creamy flecks of her climax that were streaked down his face. With her own tongue, she let it drag along the sensual nectar, from the bottom of his chin on up to his lips, then the tip of his nose, being sure to make a show of licking her own lips clean when done.  
  
“I want to make you cum, Tora. I want—I … I need you inside of me.”  
“But I just was,” he joked, that demure smile putting his dimples on display. Placing two fingers on either side of his mouth, he flicked his tongue out provocatively, and Poppy moved to catch it with her lips, deepening their kiss once again.  
  
“Tora,” she breathed.  
“What’s up, sweetheart.”  
“Fuck me. Now.”  
  
He hissed as her hand gripped his throbbing cock from outside of his pants.  
  
“Well, how could I say no when you asked me so nicely,” he quipped, arching an eyebrow at her.  
  
He moved to unbuckle his jeans, but wasn’t moving fast enough for Poppy’s tastes, and she helped his fumbling hands as they both worked together to free his shaft. She stroked it up and down, and her eyes widened as she found that she couldn’t close her fingers around his girth. Even using both hands to wrap around his smooth tanned skin, there still was length that she couldn’t grasp.  
  
“What happened to being a lil shrimp?” she exclaimed.  
“But I am just a lil guy, Pops,” he chuckled, pushing his pants and boxers to his knees.  
“You’re… you’re fucking huge.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he teased in a sing song voice.  
"Tora!" she protested.  
“Come here, beautiful. I need you right here.”  
  
Poppy moved to mount Tora, his dick resting below her drenched pussy. He could feel her heartbeat right where his flesh met hers, pulsing. He flexed his muscle to have his shaft press against her, and Poppy moaned in delight. He smiled, watching her arch her back as he pressed up against her, rolling his hips and feeling her wetness drip down his shaft and thighs.  
“You’re in control, Sweetheart. I’m yours, okay?”  
“Oh… oh… okay,” she stuttered, still fluttering on top of his dick.  
  
Poppy reached down to align the head of his cock with her entrance. Rocking forward on her knees, she lifted her core up slightly, and began to sink down on his rigid shaft. Her walls were slick and drew him in as she sat downward, fitting as much of him inside of her as she could. Though a small portion of his shaft remained outside, the head of his dick pushed at her g-spot, and she could feel the beginnings of another orgasm threatening to take her over.  
  
“Tell me how you’re feeling, sweetheart,” Tora whispered, trying to hold as still as he could so that she could adjust to his size. Her wet heat enveloped him, and it took every bit of restraint that he had to not ravish her.  
“He says he’s a ‘lil guy,’” she smiled, rolling her hips slowly. Her fingers dug into his skin as a small quake of her body surprised them both, her orgasm imminent.  
“I might have lied a little bit…”  
  
Tora sat up to meet Poppy face to face, his forehead against hers as they breathed one another’s air. He brought his mouth to hers, and she parted her lips in anticipation of a kiss, but instead, he nipped her bottom lip, letting his lips dance across her own as he spoke…  
  
“Don’t you like it big and juicy anyways?”  
  
The hunger in his voice was just enough to tip Poppy over the edge, and she came without warning; her voluptuous frame quaking as Tora held her, sucking and biting on her neck as she ground her hips against his.  
  
“More,” she begged.  
  
He obliged, snapping his hips upward to drive deeper inside of her. She threw her head back in pleasure, her eyes fluttering as she rolled her hips against his. Poppy’s walls quaked with every stroke that Tora gave her, and she desperately grasped his shoulders to keep steady while he thrusted in and out of her. Her breasts bounced in his face with the rhythm of his movements, and he lowered his head to catch one of her nipples in her mouth.  
  
Tora let his ministrations slow to a tepid pace as he and Poppy let their bodies rock back and forth together, with squelching sounds coming from between her legs.  
“Is that for me?” he asked, pawing at her hips, listening to the slick noises as they moved. He brought her body flush to his again, wrapping his arms around her and gripping her shoulders while he pumped into her slowly.  
“Is that wetness for me, Poppy? Those sweet little noises coming from your tight, hot pussy… Is that for me?”  
They both knew the answer, but Tora wanted to hear Poppy admit it for herself.  
  
“Y- yes!” she wailed.  
  
Leaning in close, Tora breathed directly in Poppy’s ear.  
  
“You feel so fucking good, sweetheart... I love how it feels when you cum all over me.”  
“Oh God!”  
“Can I make you cum again, beautiful?” he groaned.  
“Pl-please!”  
  
Tora moved one hand to the small of Poppy’s back, bringing her hips towards him as he pumped in and out of her at a leisurely pace. He wanted to savor their time together as long as he was able, but the smooth, wet walls of her sex were pulling him closer to his own completion than he was ready for.  
  
He pulled her into a deep, ravaging kiss; desperately gasping for air as his lips crushed hers, his tongue and teeth making sensual work against her delicate mouth.  
  
“Harder,” she keened.  
  
Tora snapped his hips against Poppy with urgency, causing a yelp to escape her lips. He drove his massive dick into her over and over again, with spurts of sweet nectar that dribbled down his legs. Her body spasmed and quaked in his arms, and he moved his hands to focus on gripping her thighs, holding her in place as he pumped in and out of her like a piston.  
“Just like that!” she yelled, trying to brace herself amidst the impact of his powerful strokes.  
“Poppy- I’m-… I’m—”  
“Don’t stop!” she moaned, still riding the wave of another orgasm.  
  
With a few last staccato thrusts, Tora’s climax took over. A blinding, white hot heat coursed through his veins as he growled like a savage beast. His body was on fire; the muscles in his core seized as he expelled his last burst of energy beneath her voluptuous thighs. Slick arousal had soaked the bedsheets bellowed them; evidence of the many orgasms that Tora had brought out of Poppy’s center. He opened his eyes to see her chest heaving up and down as her body trembled still with him inside of her. She had a white-knuckle grip on his arms, biting her bottom lip as the quakes of her aftershocks crashed through her exhausted frame. Finally, she slid off of him; her body crumbling in a small ball next to him. Tora put his hands behind his head and looked at her admiringly. Her cheeks were flush, and her body was covered in sweat. Her luscious brown locks were tangled and matted against her shoulders and forehead, and her makeup was smeared. She looked thoroughly fucked, and absolutely radiant.  
  
“You really are beautiful, Poppylan,” he affirmed. “I mean that. No bullshit.”  
“You’re very handsome too, Tora,” she purred, finally able to move after her orgasm had ceased.  
“Are you sure you still want this dirty ass pervert?”  
  
Poppy smiled, raising up to crawl over to Tora’s face. She placed a chaste kiss upon his lips, her hand tenderly moving his sweat soaked obsidian locks away from his eyes.  
“Do I still want this dirty ass pervert?” she repeated.  
“Well… Do ya?”  
“Fuck. Yes,” she giggled.  
  
She settled against his shoulder, and he let his fingers smooth her hair away as he admired her face in the gentle, faint moonlight.

© daalex 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience while i got this crafted. it came out a lot longer than i thought.  
>  _(insert obligatory "that's what she said" response)_
> 
> most gracious to my Lu for her beta edits, even through Google Docs eating 37 suggestions out of nowhere. i love you so much, and i'm eternally grateful for your support of my heathenry.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! please let me know what you think in the comments. being my first MPL fic, i hope that i did okay. all kudos, hits and comments are treasured.

**Author's Note:**

> illegal cliffhanger and i'm not sorry, but i will make up for it in chapter 2, i promise. i appreciate any and all kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> much thanks to my Lu who came in clutch as my beta for this endeavor. i love you always. 
> 
> This is a transformative work based on the original characters and story details of Lilydusk.


End file.
